villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hughie Warriner
Hughie Warriner is the main antagonist in the 1989 movie Dead Calm. He was portrayed by Billy Zane, who also portrayed Cal Hockley in Titanic. Biography Hughie is a traveller whose boat, Orpheus, begins to sink in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, and seeking help, he crosses paths with John Ingram and his wife Rae who are taking a holiday out at sea to cope with the tragic loss of their son. Hughie rows over to the Ingrams' boat,'' Saracen'', and claims that not only is his boat sinking, but the six passengers he was sailing with have all died from food poisoning. John becomes suspicious of Hughie's story, and while he is resting John secretly rows to the Orpheus to investigate. The boat is indeed sinking but is also full of mangled corpses, and after finding video footage of Hughie with the other crew members, John suspects that Hughie murdered them. As he frantically rows back to his yacht to warn Rae, Hughie awakens, knocks Rae out and sails the yacht away before John can reach it. When Rae regains consciousness, she insists that Hughie turn the yacht around and go back for her husband. Hughie refuses and begins to act aggressive when Rae pleads with him. Unable to reason with Hughie, Rae confides herself in her bedroom crying while Hughie sails the Saracen further away from her husband. Later, Rae sneaks to the ship's radio and manages to contact John. Though there's static on his end, John is able to use morse code to convince Rae to stall the Saracen while he catches up aboard the Orpheus. Rae tries to turn the motor off and throw the keys overboard, but the family dog, Ben, fetches them and swims over to Hughie. The dog now listens to Hughie and avoids Rae's commands to bring the keys to her. Hughie is mad that Rae tried to stop the boat, but forgives Rae and asks if they can be friends. Rae reluctantly agrees, and tries to be friendly toward him. When Rae goes back to talk to John she learns that he is unable to keep the Orpheus afloat and will sink in about six hours. Rae assures him that she will turn the Saracen around and find him by sunset. John's radio shorts out from flooding before Rae can tell him she loves him. Unable to get a response, Rae breaks down and cries. Hughie hears her sobbing below deck and goes down to comfort her. Rae becomes infatuated and the two embrace. She comes to discover that Hughie is attracted to her and, in the heat of the moment, plots a plan to seduce Hughie away from the deck so she could get to the shotgun that's inside the cabinet. She allows Hughie to undress her as they make out on the floor. Rae tells Hughie she has to go to the bathroom and keeps him waiting on the ground impatiently while she heads on deck to assemble the shotgun. Rae's plan reaches a snag when Ben follows her and draws attention to her whereabouts by barking. Suspicious, Hughie gets up to look for her. In a panic, Rae leaves the shotgun behind and grabs the nearby cigarettes as an excuse to be on deck. To her dismay, Rae goes down to further her seduction on Hughie and leads him away from the deck by taking him to bed with her. Hughie takes lead and moves in on top of Rae ready to make love. The dog enters the bedroom watching them, and Rae makes an attempt to get out of sex by suggesting that she take Ben back to the deck. However, Hughie is able to get Ben to leave by commanding him to go away. With no other means of stalling, Rae gives in and has sex with him. To her surprise, Hughie satisfies her sexually and is able to make her orgasm. After sex, Rae continues to play around as Hughie's lover and notices her sedatives. She later succeeds in drugging Hughie with a glass of lemonade filled with her sleeping medication and goes to get a shotgun while he's distracted. However, Hughie catches her with the weapon and they both fight over it. Hughie grabs the gun and tries to shoot Rae, but the effects of the sedative greatly affect his aim and Rae escapes to the bedroom armed with her husband's harpoon gun that fell out of the closet. Hughie comes after her and she fires a harpoon at the door, accidentally killing her dog instead. Hughie then begins strangling her but finally passes out from the drugs, allowing Rae to tie him up and sail back to find John. Hughie cuts himself free and goes after Rae once again, but Rae knocks him out and dumps him in the yacht's life raft, letting it drift out to sea. John manages to set Hughie's sinking boat on fire, allowing Rae to pinpoint his location and rescue him. As they are reunited on board the yacht, they discover the life raft empty and Rae torches it with a flare. The following day, John is seen washing Rae's hair when he goes below deck to make breakfast. Rae, with her eyes closed, feels a pair of hands massaging her head and assumes it is her husband. However, when she looks up, she is startled to see Hughie standing behind her. He begins strangling her again when John reappears with the breakfast, who notices Hughie's silhouette through the yacht's sail. In desperation, he grabs a nearby flare and uses it to shoot Hughie in the mouth, incinerating his head and killing him. Gallery Hughie Warriner 2.jpg|Hughie meeting John and Rae Ingram on their yacht. Hughie Warriner 3.jpg|Hughie trying to seduce Rae Hughie Warriner 4.jpg|Hughie during his search for Rae Hughie Warriner 5.jpg|Hughie being offered a drugged glass of lemonade Hughie Warriner 6.jpg|Hughie being threatened by Rae with a harpoon Hughie's death.jpg|Hughie is fatally shot in the mouth with a flare Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Rapists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Perverts Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Opportunists Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Strategic Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Animal Cruelty